There is more to life than just to live
by soccerdude15
Summary: There are more to words then just it's meaning. There is more to actions than just doing them. There is more to me then what you know. There is more to life than just to live. SasuSaku Please give it a chance :D
1. Intro

**TITLE:** There is more to life than just to live

**INTRO**

Sakura Haruno is one of those average students at Konoha High. She was no nerd that had perfect grades or a dork with no social life.She just didn't care or bother with the in-crowd and so resulted to being part of the invisible percent of the school. They were like extras in a movie, insignificant people who are used to fill up space, but just because she was not the center of attention didn't mean she was some boring nobody. She had style and personality, a unique one in fact, she was very kind but if you cross her or her friends you would have to deal with her short temper. She didn't follow the trend every other person in her school wore, she wore clothes she thought were comfortable and decent unlike the many sluts in school who wear as little as possible, but of course her clothes were still fashionable. She even wore boyish clothes from time to time. She is very good looking with her cute pink hair, petite body and mesmerizing emerald eyes. But no one ever noticed much because she never took the spotlight she liked hiding herself from the of the schools eyes, she thought it was less stressful.

At home she was quite distant to her parents but was very close to her older brother Sasori. He was a very successful type of person. He was already in college. Her parents always kept telling her she should follow her brother's example, and she hated it when they did even though she loved her brother very much. She just felt annoyed that her parents were not satisfied with her no matter what she did. It was like they loved him more than her you could say. And so ever since her brother went off to college she never liked spending much time at home. She did also have a little brother named Taki, he was only in Kindergarten but he was wise beyond his years. She and Taki never spent much time at home, her parents were usually at work, so when Sasori left the house became empty. Sakura always took care of him, sometimes it felt like it was just the two of them. But having to care of him never made her love him any less, he was the center of her world right now.

Of course like any other person had her own set of friends. A person would go crazy if they were alone.

There was of course Hinata Hyuga, her closest girl friend. She was a shy person and stuttered quite a lot. She was very responsible and a book worm. Her family owns a very rich company, she had a bit of popularity but the attention never got to her head like others and she acted like an average student.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara, he was a lazy smart ass, he had an IQ of 200. He was a quick friend for her. They were just so similar not caring about what others thought, they got along fast and very well.

Naruto Uzumaki her very best friend on the other hand was just about the complete opposite of her. He was loud and annoying as hell. He was her first friend, he kept on following her around and pestering her as if they were the best of friends all because she was her seatmate when they were young. He stuck wither even when all she did was ignore him. But she later started to admire him for it and accepted him as a friend, not many people tried hard to be a friend for no reason.

All together they were a group of regular High School students but not really.

And then there was Sasuke Uchiha one of the most popular guys in school. He was a heartthrob and Jock yet prodigy in all classes. He was Mr. Perfect to many of his fangirls and he had quite the number. He was distant type but had this nice guy personality with people he was close to. He was good at being sweet but also quite mysterious it was probably why he had many swoon over him beside his good looks. He had his muscular body, jet black hair and charming black eyes.

He was not one to care of what other people thought, but he just fit in, people just gave him the image of mister popularity. It probably fit with who he was and all. Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku, owner of Uchiha corp., one of the richest companies in the world. And let's not forget brother to Uchiha Itachi a well known manager too many in the fame business. His family just screamed well known, it was in his blood.

And Mr. Popular of course had his own popular group, also his closes and truest friends.

Tenten Kunai was his best friend, and the only person to really understand him. She was very boyish and in to sports. She along with him are teammates in the schools soccer team.

Another was Neji Hyuga, a friend of Tenten's since they were kids and his long time rival. They competed at everything, from school to soccer, he was in soccer along with the two. He was also very rich, they owned Hyuga corp, also one of the richest companies in the world.

The lastly was Ino Yamanaka, she was one of the most popular girls in the school, she used to swoon over Sasuke but stopped when they got to know each other and just became good friends. She still pretends to fangirl him from time to time but he knows it's not real. She was quite the actress and so was very active in the schools drama department.

They were the most popular out of the many popular groups in school.

It was now the beginning of their junior year of high school at Konoha High. Ready to take on this year like any other but little did they know that it was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura-chan!!"

Emerald orbs turned to look at a loud blond skating through the hall on his black and red skateboard. She rolled her eyes and continued to get her books for her first day school for junior year. Yes that is right junior year where many of the must live moments of high school come. From the overnight field trip the school holds only for the juniors to the oh so very exciting prom. But Sakura unlike others wasn't fusing about all those things, she was just getting ready for the start of a very ordinary year.

**BANG!!**

And there goes Naruto starting the day like always by riding straight into her locker door just as she opened it.

"Naruto-kun!!" of course the day wouldn't be complete without Hinata rushing to his aid.

"Are you ok?" she stuttered helping him up, she knew all too well that Hinata had a crush on Naruto. It had been ever since they were little that she would stutter and blush around him. Sakura smiled at how cute they look and how oblivious Naruto was to Hinata's feelings for him. He really is such a dope to not know up until now, it was obvious to everyone else after all. But hey he was Naruto, it isn't that he was dumb but he was just so slow.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto replied to her grinning while scratching the back of his head when he was up.

"Sigh… idiot" Sakura heard and turned to see Shikamaru, their lazy ass friend who completed the group.

"Who are you calling an idiot!? Lazy ass!!" Naruto shouted but was quickly interrupted.

**BONK!!** He was hit on the head by none other than Sakura who stopped the morning brawl before it even began. "It's too early for your noise Naruto"

"But Sakura-chan it was his fault!!" he said crying anime tears while trying to sooth the bump on his head.

**BRING!!**

It really was just an ordinary day for them. Sakura sighed and turned to walk to their homeroom class smiling.

Shikamaru followed closely behind leaving Hinata with a still ranting Naruto.

"Naruto-kun we should really get going" Hinata said twiddling her fingers. Naruto stopped ranting and looked around only to realize that their friends had already left. He took the hand of a blushing Hinata and pulled her as he ran to catch up with the other.

"Your right Hinata, we don't want to be left behind now do we!!"

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"I love you!!"

"Marry me!!"

"You're so hot!!"

"Shut up!!" a blond girl named Ino shouted at the fangirls of Sasuke Uchiha who had just entered the classroom with his group of friends. He was glad that Ino was always there to tame his fangirls, they were always giving him headaches.

"Ino calm down" said Tenten, the girl with her hair in Chinese buns who held Ino back.

"No way!! Let go of me!! They deserve it!!" she continued, Ino did have some out a temper problem, but it did make the fangirls quiet. Instead they stared with hearts in their eyes as Sasuke walked to his seat with his Ipod earphones still in his ears.

'Just as always' he smirked as he thought of how their year was starting out.

Tenten was still trying to calm Ino down until the last of their group took the liberty to help her.

"It's almost time, hurry up and let's get our seats the teacher should be here in a while" said the proud Neji Hyuga in an 'I-know-everything-voice'. So they walked to their seats and waited for the other students to come.

"Sasuke!!" and the said boy opened his eyes to see his best friend Tenten waving her hand in front his face. He then replied to her with his eyes closed again his very familiar

"Hn. . ." She took one of his earphones and asked "Can we share?" she said with a smile.

All he did was a smile back, he only did with friends and she knew it was ok. Many fangirls glared daggers at her jealous of her closeness to the heartthrob. They were used to this but little did they know there were also the eyes of their jealous friend. Neji had a thing for Tenten but was too prideful to show it.

After a while of waiting for their teacher to arrive Sasuke notices a girl sit in front of him. But really who wouldn't, she had pink hair.

**

* * *

**

'Hm. . . . Teacher still not here yet?' she wondered as she took a seat next to the window and her best friend, while Hinata and Shikamaru took the seats in front of them. Naruto then started talking about ramen, but she got tired and thinking the teacher wouldn't be here in a while she decided to take out her precious notebook.

'I guess it would be ok for me to continue my art' So she put her Ipod earphones on trying to drown out Naruto's noise and continued drawing what looked like a sunset at a pier. She loved art, all forms of it.

'Almost done. . .' she thought as she placed the final touches, she was a perfectionist when it came to her art, and it was how she expressed herself after all. She always poured her thoughts into her little black note book.

"Sakura-chan!! It's already perfect, you can stop now!!" she smiled who she heard her best friend say this, it was just like him to know what she was thinking.

"It's great as usual but. . . I still think you should try drawing Ramen!!" but that didn't mean everything he thought was right. She laughed at him along with her other friends. She was so absorbed with her friends she never noticed a pair of eyes studying her.

**

* * *

**

He didn't know this girl, he had never seen her at school. He saw her take out a notebook, as she flipped through the pages he saw many drawings and other writings. She must like the Arts a lot like Ino. He then realized he was over analyzing people again. It was a habit of and he was trying to stop, but continued anyway. He tended to analyze things and Judge them quickly, it was the reason he was quite distant. Just then he heard the girl's friend.

". . . try drawing Ramen!!" he sweat dropped at this, 'She has weird friends'. Right away he heard the teacher say as he came in.

"Quiet down Mr. Uzumaki" Sasuke then started to analyze the teacher. He had spiked up white hair to the side, he had a scarf covering most of his face and an eye patch for some reason but what really surprised him was the disgusting porno book Icha Icha paradise he was reading as he came in.

'WTH!! What kind of teacher would bring that to class!?' he thought to himself disturbingly. But Sasuke didn't dare question the teacher, he was a teacher after all.

**

* * *

**

"Sorry I am late class, we don't have any time for introducing so I will just hand each of you your schedules, you go to your next class and we will do it tomorrow" That was all he said as he quickly left. He dismissed us 5 minutes early actually but no one complained. He just continued to pack his things.

'That was odd, we didn't even learn his name' I thought as I packed up my things, I saw my friends waiting for me by the door so I quickly rushed to them. But in my rush I accidentally bumped into some guy.

"Gomen" I said and I gave a quick glance at the raven haired boy who I knew to be Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy in school.

"Hn" It was a short exchange of words but I didn't care, I didn't have a crush on him like all the other girls so I continued on my way.

"Sakura-chan what club are you taking?" Naruto said as we walked to our History class, Shikamaru and Hinata had math at the time so it was just me and him.

'Hm. . . . What am I going to take? I haven't thought about it' I thought about taking art but remembered I needed two extra curricula's.

"I think I'll take art and a sport, I don't know what sport yet though. What about you?" I said smirking for I knew already one of his choices.

"Wait let me guess!! Cooking right?" I exclaimed laughing.

He had that stupid looking grin on his face again "Well yeah, I want to learn how to make ramen and not instant this time!!"

I swore he was going to have a problem someday with all the ramen he was eating.

"Anyway I also want to try out for soccer this year, promise to watch?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure that's what best friends are for" I said as we finally arrived at the classroom.

**

* * *

**

It was free period and Sasuke was in the library with Tenten.

"Sasuke you had better help do the tryouts!!" she hissed at me seeing as I wasn't paying attention to the planning. I just smirked continuing to ignore her that is until she decided to bring up a more interesting subject.

"Fine. . . So who was that girl you were checking out earlier? You thinking of asking her out?" my eyes popped open to see her grinning proudly at her statement.

"Tenten you know me any I am sure you know I was not thinking like that" I said sighing for she was never going to stop. I hated it when she brought up conversations like this.

Annoyed that Sasuke spoiled her fun, she pouted and said "Why don't you ever show any affection, you're making me start to think that you're gay!!" my jaw dropped at the thought. I am not gay, I just don't feel the need to find a girl. What is that going to do for me anyway?

"I'm just kidding!!" she said as she laughed "You should have seen your face!! But since I have your attention now let's go back to the tryouts"

"Fine but I don't see what there is to talk about, just hold the tryouts there is nothing to discuss"

"Well we need a goalie, ours just graduated remember?"

I sighed "Relax we will think of something sooner or later"

"There you go dodging the subject again I swear. . ." I just smirked at her antics and let her continue to rant.

'She will stop sooner or later'

**

* * *

**

"There, I hope people sign up" Tenten said as she put the sign up list for the soccer tryouts.

"Don't worry and lets go already Ino and Neji are waiting for us in the car" Sasuke quickly replied and pulled her to leave.

It was first day so they had early dismissal. Just as they were leaving Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura came.

"Here is the list!! Please put in a good word for me Shikamaru" Naruto said as he wrote his name. Shikamaru was the tactician of the soccer team, he made all the plays.

"I'm sure you can do it on your own Naruto" he replied lazily but sportingly.

"Yeah Naruto-kun we will be cheering for you" Hinata said as she nodded her head, while Saukra as usual just smiled since she dint like talking a lot.

Naruto punched the air and said "Believe it!!" And that was the end to their first day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was their lunch period at the moment and Sakura and Hinata were waiting for their 2 friends at their usual table at the corner. Sakura looked at Hinata's packed lunch and started to drool at how delicious it looked.

"Hinata-chan did you cook again? Food you cook always tastes so good" Hinata pushed some in front of her and replied.

"Of course, would you like some Sakura-chan?" she replied with her quiet voice. Sakura's face looked as if she was in heaven.

"Hell yeah!! You are such a great cook" she said as she started to dig in.

Hinata just giggled at Sakura's actions. She just loved to cook, she was even thinking of taking cooking for her extracurricular.

"I'm thinking of taking cooking to learn some new recipes"

Sakura with her mouth still full said "That's great!! Naruto is too, you can help him", she quickly swallowed her food and looked at Hinata with a smug face. Knowing what her friend was talking about she blushed and started twiddling her fingers. Sakura then patted her Hinata on the back.

"I'm just kidding but you know I really think you should tell him, you don't want to lose your chance now do you" she said with a supportive tone to her voice.

Sakura acted as if she were Hinata's older sister, she wanted to protect her since Hinata was always very shy and fragile. Not that Hinata minded, she didn't mind at all, she looked up to Sakura for her confidence in herself.

Speaking of …

"Hinata-chan!! Sakura-chan!! Only one more period till the try outs!! I'm so excited, but I am also kind of worried too" Naruto exclaimed as he and Shikamaru joined us at the table.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will do great" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Hai and we will all be there to support you" added Sakura while finishing up her food quickly, she then stood up and pulled Shikamaru with her.

"Guys me and Shikamaru will go just go and fetch Taki-kun" she said while walking to the exit of the cafeteria, she gave the two a quick wave before leaving though.

"Sakura why did you bring me with you? I haven't had the chance to eat you know" whined Shikamaru when she finally let go of him. Sakura gave him a look that said You-Know-Why-So-Stop-Complaining.

"They need some time alone, maybe then Naruto will finally get it" Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Hai but what about my food…" just as he said this Sakura took out a pack of his and her favourite. Pocky.

Shikamaru then gave his thanks and brightened up as they continued on their way to the Preschool building.

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Shikamaru had just left her so suddenly alone with Naruto. She watched Naruto acting confused as to why the left us all alone, but I knew exactly why. Sakura had done this numerous times to her and Naruto.  
'What should I do? We are alone now…' Hinata thought and panicked in her mind. While she was thinking Naruto came closer to her.

'When did he get so close?' Hinata blushed seeing Naruto so close to her, he was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay? You look feverish" Naruto said touching her forehead with a concerned look on his face. After Hinata had calmed herself down to avoid fainting like what would usually happen when he came so close to her, she changed the subject.

"Ano I'm okay Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan told me that you were taking cooking this year" she stuttered. Hinata would always stutter around people, not us much with friends though, well except for with Naruto.

"Yeah!! It is going to be so great, I will finally get to make Ramen on my own!! I will make the best Ramen recipe ever!! I will name it the Naruto Ramen better yet the Naruto Uzumaki Ramen, It will have…" Naruto talked endlessly. Hinata just watched him with a smile, until Naruto remembered he was with Hinata. He stopped his ranting and turned to her.

"What about you Hinata-chan, what are you taking this year?" he asked her.

"A-ano I'm also taking cooking" she replied while looking at her fingers twiddling as if they were interesting.

"COOL!! We can be cooking partners Hinata-chan!! We together will make the best amen ever!!" Hinata smiled at his outburst, she was very happy at the thought that she and Naruto would be cooking together, it was not exactly what she wanted but it was a star. 'Hai together' she thought happily in her mind.

**

* * *

**

"ANEUE!! SHIKAMARU-NIISAN!!" shouted a little boy about five years old running towards Sakura and Shikamaru. He had brown hair and emerald eyes just like his sister, Sakura.

"Hi Taki-kun" Sakura said smiling as she bent down to hug her brother. After the hug Taki and Shikamaru high fived.

"Hey little man, how was school?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was so great!! Were playing soccer like Aniki, I got to be the goalie and our team won because I caught all the balls" he said proudly. He then turned to Sakura.

"Aneue? Am I going to stay in Tsunade-baasan's office today?" he asked.

"Hai Taki-kun but after school I am going to watch Naruto try out for the soccer team, do you want to come or would you rather play in the office?" she replied. Tsunade, the principal of their school, was a family friend and since her parents were not home to watch Taki, she would usually leave him with Tsunade then pick him up after school.

"SOCCER!! I want to watch Aneue!! Are you playing Aneue?? You would be great just like Aniki-"

"Slow down Taki-kun, I'm not playing, it is Naruto who is trying out, we are just going to watch" interrupted Sakura. By now they were they were in the hallway of Tsunade's office.

"Aww... okay Aneue" he replied a bit sadly. Sakura hated it when he became sad. She picked him up from the floor and carried him on her shoulders.

"Don't be sad Taki-kun, when you're sad I'm sad" Sakura said with a pout on her face.

"Alight Aneue" he said with a smile on his face, "But I still think you would be a good soccer player"

"We will see..." she said as Shikamaru opened the door for them, she put Taki down and he ran into the room.

"Obaasan!! I'm here!!" taki said running into the arms of his favourite babysitter.

"Well if it isn't little Taki" Tsunade said and ruffled his hair, "You two had better get to class now" she said to the two standing by the door.

"Hai Tsunade-san, Arigato again" Sakura said before she and Shikamaru took their leave.

"It really is no problem Sakura" With that Shikamaru and Sakura left for class.


End file.
